Adorable
by River.Run.Red
Summary: Raven always stated that she hated being called "cute" or "adorable", but fate is such an ironic thing... (Fluff) (RobRae)


I want to take a short break from the explicit, hardcore scenes and write something really cute, so I came up with this! Hope you like it!

oOo **Adorable** oOo

Raven took a step back, narrowed eyes darted around angrily, as if to burn everyone around her into ashes. Once again, laughter emitted from her surroundings, circling her like several invisible walls, blocking her every mean of escape. The dark girl gritted her teeth, mumbling a curse as she wiped her head every direction possible while glaring dagger at the crowd that were looking down at her, trying to be intimidating. Sadly, her effort only made them chuckle louder. And the girl gasped in surprise as she felt someone touched the top of her head.

"Hands off! How dare you touch me?"

She hissed and turned around, teeth baring as if to bite the offending fingers off. Their owner immediately pulled them out of her reach, before laughing at her helpless try! Raven felt her blood boil in her vein. She could have sworn that her current inner temperature was more than enough to heat at least ten kettles! In fact, she was surprised that her skin hadn't turned into red while fume continuously coming out of her ears! She was angry, no, more than just angry, she was furious! How did this happen? How did her end up like this? And more importantly, how did they treat her like this? She wasn't their toy! She was the daughter of the Demon King himself, for crying out loud. She could tear them apart piece by piece. With her power, she could…

But her power was gone now.

And there was nothing she could do except enduring this.

More hands on her body now. They touched her everywhere, her ear, her head, her face, her hands… The reality of her personal space being violated flipped Raven off! Infuriated, she shouted out, trying to swat the stupid fingers away:

"Stop this! I say stop! You're in deep trouble now!"

"Stop fighting, Raven. This isn't so bad."

Another hand touched the clasp of her cloak, as if wanting to lift her up. Raven yelped and thrashed her body as hard as she could. She tried backing off, escaping their grasps. But sadly, her fuzzy feet were caught in her unusually long white ears and she fell flat on her back on the coffee table.

Yeah.

Her fuzzy feet. Her long ears. And the coffee table.

Damned Mumbo!

Damned him and his stupid wand!

Damned his stupid, weird obsession with dumb animal that had turned her into a rabbit, again!

And as if it wasn't terrible enough, today had to be the day every Honorable Titan females decided to come over for a slumber party!

And speaking of that, why did she even agree to take part in that event anyway?

Raven gritted her teeth, picking herself up and glared at the cheerful, exciting face of the Titan girls around her. Even though they were her friends, at this moment she just wanted to bite each and every of their annoying smiling face of. Couldn't they see how miserable she was? What was so funny about this? Supposing that this were them, would they be happy standing still and let her poke their body in such an offending way?

Gosh, and would they please stop messing with her ears? They were somehow extra sensitive now!

"I am not your toy, for Christ's sake! Move or I will send you to your doom!"

The dark girl irritatingly cried out, trying to swat the offending fingers on her long ears off. Or at least she was trying to. Unfortunately, her hands were now two tiny little fuzzy ball that couldn't do nothing more than flailing in the air helplessly. She couldn't even reach her head, let alone her rabbit ears. Seething, the angry girl tried to hop back, only to caught her feet in the cloak and fell clumsily on the table, again. Her white fur got into her pink little nose, making the poor girl sneeze against her will.

Noticing that several eyes were on her humiliating state, Raven clenched her teeth and cried out:

"Get lost, otherwise I will freaking murder you all!"

Sadly, in her state, her effort to be menacing couldn't do much aside from drawing out several "Aww" from the Titans lady that gathering around her.

"Aww, look at that cute little wincing face when she tries to make a threat." Bumble Bee cooed, grinning as she reached out to slightly flick Raven's nose. The dark girl tried to bite her fingers, but she had already pulled them back with a chuckle.

"You are truly adorable, friend Raven!" Starfire added, gently picked up one of her ear and rubbed the fluffy, white fur on it.

"Shut up! I don't do adorable!" Raven cried out, fire blazing in her eyes. She tried to point a finger into their face, showing that she was deadly serious and was extremely displeased about this situation. But apparently, she shouldn't do that. Because as a rabbit, kept wailing her little fuzzy arms in the air as her effort to stomp her feet had also turned into short hopping movements were nothing different from shouting a "Pet me!"

The girls around her just snickered loudly in return before turning a blind eye to her protests, again. The petting party continued, as all kinds of "Aww" and an occasional "She is so cute" kept on coming out of that annoying crowd nonstop. Raven felt like she was about to collapse. That's it! Just kill her! Kill her and bury her somewhere deep inside the center of the Earth so that she didn't ave to bear with this humiliation anymore. She'd rather fight Trigon alone… No, scratch that! She'd rather be his servant than standing here and be these obnoxious girls' plush toy!

Raven was about to consider whether or not she should play dead. Then, like the sweet sounds of an angel, the alarm started blaring, filling the Control Room with a vivid flickering red light. All the girls stopped messing with her and immediately rushed to the gigantic TV screen, and Raven slumped down in pure relief, happy that the torture was finally over! She never thought she would say this, but thank God someone had decided to wreck the city!

"We'll come back shortly. Don't go anywhere!"

They gave her one last goodbye before dashing out of the room, leaving everything in a comforting silence. Raven sighed again, dropping flat onto the table on her front. She knew she would probably try to run away before they return but she couldn't bring her little feet to move.

Those stupid, air-headed girls! How dared they treat her that way! She swore she would turn their life into a living Hell once she got back to her normal state!

Someone suddenly touched her on the back, snapping her out of her inner infuriated monologue. Raven gasped in surprise, and then felt herself being consumed by anger. Who the heck was this? Didn't they realize that the city was being threatened? Messing with her was one thing, but neglecting the lives of hundreds of people? This was unacceptable, not to mentioned downright irresponsible! Raven turned back, about to give whoever there a piece of her mind.

Only to come face to face with a cheeky, smirking masked face.

Immediately, she felt her fury descend and turned into something that could hardly be called irritation.

"Hi."

Robin greeted her little form, crouching down so that his face could finally meet her fuzzy one. Raven glared at him. Though she wasn't as angry as she used to be; she still couldn't accept the fact that he had overlooked the duty of a hero and left the city at stake. He was the leader himself! Then why wasn't he on the field like he should have been?

"Someone is attacking the city, are you aware of that?" she narrowed her big eyes at him, apparently in no mood to fool around. Normally, this was more than enough to send him back at least 2 feet away from her. But right now, her attempt to be scary just made him chuckle and slightly shook his head. Raven was speechless now. What had got into him? Wouldn't he be the first one that rushed into the battle? Did Mumbo's spell wreck his brain up the way it did to her body?

Robin poked her nose, keeping his finger still as his smile got widened. Raven glared at him. She was about to lose it when he chuckled:

"That would be a dangerous situation… if there was truly any attack."

Raven's brows furrowed as a puzzled look form on her tiny white fuzzy face. Her… whiskers started moving up and down while her ears pointed up and slightly wavered. Robin couldn't help but let out a small snicker. He didn't truly understand the meaning of those gestures, probably a sign of confusion, but he didn't care much. This. Was. Too. Priceless! Never had he imagined Raven could be like this. If it wasn't for the fact that her scowling expression had got much more serious, he would have taken a photo of her face.

Slowly, he extracted a unusual-looking device from his belt, smirking mischievously as Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"You triggered that alarm?!"

"Uh huh…" Robin shrugged nonchalantly, sending a slight flick to her left ear. Raven let out a surprised yelp and immediately lowered those two annoying fuzzy object, removing them from his reach. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, obviously irritating. He smirked, trying to touch her nose again, only to have his fingers slapped away by an angry paw.

"Stop that! Not you too!"

"What? I just saved you from a bunch of crazy fan girls! I deserve some rewards, right?"

"Just for you know, that didn't truly count as saving! The only thing you did was pressing a stupid button and filled the room with some screeching sounds!"

"Well, actually… I did a bit… adjustment. Sent them to a Comic Con where everybody was going crazy about superheroine. Let's see how they managed to get out of that."

Robin grinned in a devious manner that nobody thought that he was capable of. Raven raised an eyebrow, and he noticed that her expression had got much softer. Even though she didn't actually show it, the Boy Wonder knew she was contended with that. He felt a bit guilty for doing such a thing to his friends, but they had had that coming! Now, it was their turn to experience what it felt like to be surrounded by a bunch of people that kept on staring at them in a weird way while poking them nonstop.

He reached out to touch her once more. And this time she didn't pull away. Smiling, the Boy Wonder pulled down her hood to run his fingers on the soft fur of her little head, sometimes flicked her pink nose with his thumb. Raven glared at him, but didn't do anything else. He stroked her cheek, slightly cupping the half of her head in his entire palm. And he could have sworn that Raven had tilted her head aside to nuzzle his hand!

The dark girl glared dagger at him, as if daring him to say anything about this. Robin just smirked in return. An idea crossed his mind and he flashed her tiny face a mischievous grin. Before the girl could say anything, he had already scooped her entire bunny form up into his large hand! Raven yelped out in shock. The sudden movement made her instinctively gripped his fingers with both her small hands for support while looking down at the ground in caution. Both her long ears stood right up in alarm. Robin laughed and shook his head, which made her narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

Robin said nothing. He just simply moved to the sofa and sat down onto it. Resting his back on its arm, the boy then lounge his body along its length. Softly, he cradled the cute bunny to his chest with the utmost care, rubbing her nose tenderly with one finger as she glared at him. Robin let out a small laugh, gathering her tiny form in his right hand, letting his left one stroke her ears.

"They really roughed you up, didn't they?"

"You've got to ask?" Raven raised her brows, but her voice was much softer than before. She closed her big eyes and rested her small, fuzzy head on Robin's large chest, sighing contentedly. The peaceful gesture of her drew a heart-warming smile on Robin's face. He rubbed her back gently through the cloak, taking time to observe her current state. In this rabbit form, his girl was really cute, even cuter than the real rabbits themselves! Little hands that couldn't reach higher than a few inches with pink adorable tiny paws underneath. Soft white fur that somewhat resembled the silkiness of her violet hair. Long, delicate ears that constantly moved around, picking for noises. And Robin was surprised to discover that they smelt like the familiar lavender scent of her favorite shampoo. The tiny uniform that clad on her body made her look even more adorable! He bent his head down to brush his lips on the top of her head, pressing her a bit closer to his chest.

"I still couldn't believe you triggered the alarm to get me out of that humiliating situation." She murmured from his chest.

"Actually, I had a good time standing in the corner and watching you struggle." He admitted with a chuckle, gently stroked her fuzzy cheek with his thumb. Again, Raven glared at him, and he laughed at her cute attempt to be intimidating. "They were right. You are really adorable."

"Shut up." Raven muttered, slightly tapped his chin with her ears: "I don't do adorable."

"But you are adorable." Robin picked her up and raised her to his eyes' level, ignoring the girl's scowling expression as her big eyes narrowed. He smiled, pulling her to his face before pressing a small peck to her tiny lips. "You have always been my adorable little bird… Err… maybe that phrase isn't suitable anymore." He paused before adding the last sentence, making her look at him in the infamous Raven's stare, one that could send Satan down the bed crying for his mother!

"I can bite your fingers off, you know that?"

"But you won't." He answered cockily, pressing another small kiss to her tiny lips: "Because you enjoy me holding you like this." He whispered into her long ears, and she immediately jerked them away from him.

"Stop it! They're extra sensitive now!"

She yelped, turning her face away, afraid that he might see her blush. Of course she knew that it would be impossible with this much fur, but still…

God damnit! Why he had to understand her that much?

"See? I've told you." Robin smiled and pulled her into his chest once more, patting her head slightly as if she was just a little girl: "Adorable."

Raven huffed, but didn't make any comeback. Instead, she buried her face deep into the spandex of his uniform, enjoying the warmth of his broad chest. His heartbeats echoed in her ears, steady and peaceful, filling her with a sense of calm, chasing away all the fret and discomfort the girls caused upon her earlier. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, melting into his embrace as his fingers kept on rubbing her back and head. In his arms, she always felt so happy and contented. His warmth covered her entire body like a special blanket, as his heartbeats were like a harmonious piece of music to her ears. With him, Raven felt like there was nothing she needed to be scared of, there was nothing she needed to hide. With him, she felt that she was whole, and she was herself…

Raven didn't hate being adorable.

In fact, she enjoyed being adorable.

But only for him…

…

"Hey, quick question. Do you think that your clothes would be in shreds once you return to normal? Because…"

"You want to be sent to another dimension so bad?"

"All right, all right. Shutting up now."

 **Author's note** : This is the first fluff I've ever written. Anyway, please tell me what do you think of it!


End file.
